Angel ain't no angel
by CatDevilAsian
Summary: Angel 18,long brown hair and eyes juvi,new life,love,hurt,comfort,and all the joys of a teen who ran away to Japan. everyone has their ninja powers story is better than sum THIS IS THE BEST STORY EVER I SWEAR...READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE PLZ
1. The Jashin damn first day of school

**English-bold**

Japanese-normal

_Thoughts-italic_

Underline-third language

I yawned and looked at my clock. 10:05…am. I groaned kicked off my sheets the rolled off my bed. I went into my bathroom and took an hour shower and when I got out of my room Suigestu ran into me and yelled, "Dammit Angel! Why the Hell did you use all the hot water?!"

"**Because it's my birthday**," I smiled at him and went downstairs.

"Damn you Angel, you know I don't know English!" Suigestu snapped and ran into his bathroom. 'I know it's funny how it pisses you off though,' I grinned

"Morning Angel," Temari yawned and rested her head on the coffee table while I flopped onto the couch and flipped on the TV. Then Tora appeared on the screen and was kicking some boy's ass.

"TEMARI! Combat Boots is on!" I shouted and Temari flew across the room and landed on the couch next to me.

"Angel. Temari. Aren't you two supposed to be heading toward the mess hall?" Haku questions us and raised an eyebrow.

Before we could say anything the siren went off and it crackled, "Haku, Suigestu, Angel, and Temari to the front gate immediately! That is all -click-" Temari and me grinned at each other and ran to our room and grabbed our luggage and ran to the entrance to ANBU Juvi and waited for Haku and Suigestu to show up.

2 hours later on the bus arriving at Konoha

"Zabuza!" Haku cried and flung his arms around Zabuza neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. (Yes Haku and Zabuza are gay deal with it!) My face turn green and Temari was looking up at the sky and Suigestu fainted. "Oh! Sorry everyone I forgot," Haku laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Listen Angel you can stay with me if you want," Temari said looking hopefully at me with a stressed smiled.

"Thanks Temari but I'll stay with these guys," I smiled at her and gave her a reassuring hug. "Oh! And tell Baki thanks for getting Suigestu, Haku, and me out of Juvi," I waved at her and got into the trunk of Zabuza's truck and headed home. When we were driving away I shouted, "They have no evidence I did it!" And from the distance I saw Temari smiling and shaking her head.

At home

"Why can't we go to that damn school next week?!" Suigestu yelled to no one in particular and crashed on the couch.

"Because I said so," Zabuza said darkly towering over Suigestu and he shrank into a chibi.

"Angel I need to talk to you," Haku whispered in my ear and we went into my room.

"So what's up?" I asked when my door was closed and I was on my bed.

"Listen Angel… Zabuza and me are getting married when I turn 19," Haku sighed and looked down at his hands. (Zabuza is 23 and when they get married he will be 24)

"OMG! I'm so happy for you!" I shouted and hugged him.

"You aren't mad?!" Haku said looking at me with relief.

"Why the Hell would I be mad? Oh and have your wedding in California that's the only state I know that allows gay marriage," I said to him very quickly.

"Thanks Angel and we got you a motorcycle for your birthday present," Haku grinned at me. My eyes widen and I ran out of my room and burst into the garage where my black motorcycle was. I put my hand over my mouth from screaming and from jumping up and down. (Sad fact about me is I have an inner fangirl *sigh*)

"Thank you," I whispered (only thing I could say so fangirl doesn't break loose) they smiled at me and Zabuza tossed me the keys… that I shoved into the ignition and when it roared to life I speeded outta there. 'This is the best damn birthday ever,' I thought to myself.

'Damn right,' Akuma said to me in my head. (Akuma means demon in Japanese… more about her next chapter)


	2. Hospital Problem

**English-bold**

Japanese-normal

_Thoughts-italic_

Underline -third language

**Underline bold-all Akuma**

The next day…which is Friday

I parked my motorcycle in the senior parking space and put my keys into my pochette and yawned then rubbed my tired eyes.

"Oh my God! Angel you didn't kill anyone or caused an accident!" Suigestu shouted parked his van next to my ride.

I scowled at him and snapped, "I might be tired but I ain't gonna fall asleep when I'm driving!"

"Moody bitch aren't we?" Suigestu smirked at me and walked with me to the school. "So any ideas for this year?" Suigestu raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"I have a few ideas but remember we can go to jail now and I don't want Haku and Zabuza to waste their wedding money for our bail… **dumb ass**," I added the last part in English just to annoy him. Then I noticed this girl with midnight blue hair being ganged up on by this guy in silver hair (with a tint of light purple) with a black cloak with red clouds on it. I stopped and I felt my body tense and watched them. Suigestu stopped looked at me then the girl.

"Angel don't," Suigestu reached out and grabbed my arm and tried to pull me away but I stayed glued to where I was. Then when the guy was about to slap the girl I bolted toward them and caught his arm before it reached her face.

"Why the Hell were you trying to slap her **bitch**? I hissed at him.

"None of your damn business you little whore! And what the Hell is a **bitch**?" he shouted at me then slapped me with his other hand.

**_Okay so remember what I said in the last chap about Akuma? Well lets just say she's the evil part of me who dosen't give a damn thought about killing anyone...and when she takes over my body(when I let her or get extreamely mad) my pupils widen until you barely see my eye color and I have no idea what is going on when she's out..she also protects my past away for me(I locked it in a cage in the back of my head and Akuma gaurds it from everyone including me thank God) thanks to her I started a new life, got over my fears, got a higher selfesteam,and my depression isn't so bad(is it concidered emo if I claw my arms,stomach,and neck? if so I'm a little emo sometimes) Akuma really loves me so don't think poorly of her please_**

So back to the story....

**_'Oh he is so fucken dead!'_** Akuma thought and she started slamming her body against my head trying to find a way out

**_'Hell yeah!'_ **I thought and freed Akuma them my whole world turned black.

(since Angel passed out time for Akuma's P.O.V. since I don't want to leave you guys in the dark)

**I** **turned my head slowly toward the bastard who just slapped Angel and said,"You shouldn't have fucken done that you mother fucker son-of-a-bitch!"**

**He seemed confused(I only talk in english) that gave me an opportunity and I started clawing,kicking,punghing,cutting,and beating the living shit out of him. By now a crowd had form and started taking pictures and recording "the fight" but I didn't give a damn about any of it I only focused on attacking the guy who was now on the floor and his blood all over the floor and me. I don't know what happened but I guessed Haku tranculized me before I slipped into darkness but I fought to stay awake and kept pounding his until I passed out. (Takes 4 tranculizers to put me to sleep and only 2 for Angel)**

In th hospital when Angel woke up..Hell only knows how long ago after the fight and Angel's P.O.V.

**"Where am I?!" **I shouted terrified waking up in a white room being strapped to a white bed. The nurse quickly grabs a tranculizer and enjects it into me but I scream and thrash about until Haku burst into the room and tells the nurse to leave.

While Haku unstraps me I aked shakingly,"What's going on where am I Haku?"(When Akuma "takes over"+being tranculize until she passes out= a terrified Angel waking up everytime)

"Yo- I mean Akuma hurted Hidan,"he said helped me off the bed. I noticed he had bandages wrapped around his stomach.

"I didn't hurt you did I Haku?" I asked terrifed and I started to shake and became very pale.(Haku is the only person who knows me better than I do and he knows my thoughts and feeling before I feel them and only he, Suigestu, and Zabuza know about my past...later on my past)

"No the other Akatsuki members did...Temari was hurt pretty bad by Hidan, Kankuro was poisoned by Sasori, and Gaara got hurt by Deidara -almost dead-*cough*," Haku said so quietly I almost couldn't hear. A thousand questions raced through my mind-_Why are temari, Kankuro, and Gaara here? Who are the Akatsuki? Who are Hidan,Sasori,and Deidara?And why is Gaara almost dead?!_

But the only thing that came out of my mouth was ,"What about the girl is she okay?"

"Yeah. She's fine not a scratch on her and she was gone before the crowd came,"Haku said and walked over to the door and helped me out.(knew I wanted to cheak on the others before I even thought it)

After made sure everyone was okay and Gaara was going to live

"Hey bitch we have something to say to you!"shouted a person from a group of people who all wore a black cloak with red clouds on them. They were walking toward us and I felt my blood boiling with anger. Then Haku stuck a needle in me before I passed out(since Angel is now unconscious again it will be Akuma's P.O.V.)

When the group got closer Haku said,"If you are looking for an apology you aren't getting one."

"Why you little bitc-,"Hidan started to say but was cut off by Haku

"That is what she would have told you but since she's knocked oout I'm just transfering the message,"Haku said coolly

"Listen Haku I can sue you for all the money you got but-,"Kakuzu started to say.

**_'Don't do it Haku,' I thought tiredly. I couldn't open my mouth,talk,or move but I could hear everything going on around me._**

**I knew Haku knew Angel didn't want Haku to waste all their money on her bail. I started to freak out. 'I am going to send you all striaght to Hell when I wake up you Bastards!' I tried to scream at the but no words came out of my mouth.**

" -we are willing to let you go for free(** He choked on the word free. Stupid greedy bastard! MHAHAHAHAHAHA!**)if you let us keep the girl,"Kakuzu pointed at me or Angel...you get the idea.

Haku tensed and said through gritting teeth,"No you can't expect me to hand her over like a thing of possesion!"

"Oh yes we can because we can sue you for all you have and more. According to us she almost killed Hidan and if he wasn't a immortal he would die," Pein said walking up to the front of the group.

**_'It's alright Haku just give me to them,'Angel said weakly and I felt my stomach twisted in a knot._**

**_'You idot! Always putting others before yourself! Why are you so sacselfericing?! Why don't you be a little selfish?!' I thought angerly to her end my vision started to blur_**

**_'Ayuma you know I'm very selfish...this is the least I can do for Haku,' Angel smiled at me tiredly,'Besides do you know anyone who can put up with me besides you,Haku, and Temari?'_**

**_"No and I am so proud of you! You get more like a satan everyday!' I hugged her._**

"Fine I'll give her to you but you'll be begging me to take her back,"Haku smirked and Handed Angel's body to Pein

* * *

Me: Angel has been kidnapped *ominous music being played in background* I swear the story will get better soon please review or I'll kill you! =^w^=


	3. Kakuzu's money ad Angel's cigarette

**English-bold**

Japanese-normal

_Thoughts-italic_

Underline -third language

**Underline bold-all Akuma**

Me-Hey everyone I am so happy you like my story and a lot of you review

To: Lunarfox's Silverdusk- sorry the first chapter stinks and I'll try to slow down the story a bit…don't steal my kitty icon =^w^=

To: Gaaraluff146- I'm so happy you like it, when I first wrote this story I thought no one would like it and I would eventually take it off…now I'm not thinking that =^w^=

To: blksnowangel- I'll add your ideas to my story if you guys keep giving me more ideas, help choose my ideas, and get more people to read and review this story =^w^=

To: All who read this is a love story too and I want your opinion on the pairing too =^w^=

When Angel wakes up… again!

"OW! My fucken neck!" I shouted sitting up from the bed and rubbing the back of my neck. Instantly Akuma took over and took a defensive attitude.

"I see you are awake," the one called Pein said walking into the room.

**"Where am I?!"**Akuma hissed at him and he looked at me emotionless.

**'**_**he doesn't understand English let me handle** **this,'**_I thought and Akuma growled unapprovingly but went to the back of my head and guarded the cage and watched Pein suspiciously.

"Where am I?" I asked darkly hating to repeat myself.

Pein stared to say," you are in the Akatsuki's base an-"

I cut him off and growled, "I know why I'm here."

"Good save me the effort of explaining. Now follow me," he demanded me. Already I hated the guy and I wasn't going to regret what I had planned for them. He showed me to the living room where I kicked the guy I beated up earlier off the couch and crashed on the couch.

"What the fuck bitch!" the guy shouted at me from the ground.

"Okay everyone shut the fuck up! I know what happened in the hospital and you all remembered the warning Haku gave you right? Good 'cause I'm gonna make your lives a living Hell!" I smirked at them and examined their faces and ignored the cussing guy on the floor.

"We ain't gonna let you get what you want little girl, un," said a blond guy. I knew he was a guy but I decided to get him pissed off.

"Wow! I ain't the only girl here!" I said surprised and sat up straight on the couch.

His face turned red and shouted, "I AIN'T A GIRL, UN!"

"You sure?" I said and tilted my head to a side and gave him a confused look.

"THAT'S IT! GET RID OF HER PEIN!" the blond screamed at the guy with a lot of piercing and weird purple eyes.

"OMG! YOU DIDN'T SAY UN!" I shouted covering my mouth and widen my eyes.

_'This is more easy than I thought,**'**_ I smiled to myself.

**_'I was hoping for more of a challenge,'_**Akuma yawned lazily and closed her eyes.

"You may have gotten Deidara to agree with you but the others will be harder," Pein said coldly to me._'This will be a whole lot more fun for me then,'_

Then I said, "The others have a mouth let them talk. I'm sure they can if they tried." It was so funny how all their faces turn red and how they wanted to beat the living shit out of me.

"I'm not taking care of her," Deidara muttered under his breath.

"I'm not babysitting the bitch either," the guy I knocked off the couch said and I shot him a glare.

Then all a sudden a girl with blue hair burst through the front door and announced cheerfully, "PEIN! I'm home!"

"Sup," I said nodding my head at her.

She tilted her head to one side and looked at me confusingly before saying with a smiling face, "OH! You must be Angel! I-" Pein slapped his hand over her mouth and shook his head.

"Who's I-?" I said giving them a look.

"Kakuzu you're taking care of her!" Pein shouted throwing(yes literally throwing me) me into a guy with a lot of stitches all over his body.

Kakuzu quickly got up and I fell to the ground with a THUMP! I jumped to my feet and bitched slapped him.(I don't usually slap it's too girlie for me)

He glared at me then grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the door. I didn't stay quiet though I cussed at him using every cuss word I knew and whatever cuss word I could think of.

"We're here," he said letting go of my wrist. I stopped cussing and looked at the house in front of me.

_'Why does this house look so familiar?'_ I thought.

I was trying very hard to remember when all of a sudden Tenten flew out the door and screamed, "What the Hell Kakuzu! You said you be home 10 fucken minutes ago!"

"Sup Tenten!" I said cheerfully remembering this was Tenten's house. "Please don't tell me you know this guy," I said pointing to Kakuzu.

Tenten sighed and said, "Unfortunately I'm related to him and he's my brother."

"GASP! I feel so sorry for you!" I said and patted her back. We went inside and Kakuzu left his suitcase of money on the table so I walked over to it and I muttered, "$400 not bad." I dumped all the money in my black cat shaped pochette and put $400 of counterfeit money in the suitcase and lighted up a cigarette. When I was almost done with the cigarette I threw it into the suitcase and the "money" caught on fire.

"What the Hell are you doing!" Kakuzu shouted at me when the smoke drifted up to his room.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm using the ash tray dumb ass," I said pointing to the nearly destroyed suitcase.

"That isn't an ash tray! That was my money case!" he shouted right when the fire went out and only the ashes were left. He turned to me and said darkly, "Get out!" I shrugged and left the house. I made my way to the animal shelter/vet and went in.

There I was greeted by Kiba. "Waz up Angel?" he said as I walked up to the front counter.

"Nothing much just the usual," I shrugged.

"As in running from the cops or in I'm bored and will do something that will lead to running from the cops?" Kiba looked at me a matter-o-factly.

"Hey I resent that! Not everything I do involves me running from the cops!" I said and he gave me a I don't believe you look. "Anyway here's $100 dollars for the vet and $100 for the animal shelter," I said handing him $200 dollars in cash.

He gave me a WTF look then sighed, shook his head, and said, "You robbed a bank, unbelievable. Knew you were running from the cops."

"I did not!" I shouted at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Then how you get all this money?" he asked me. I sighed and told him everything that happened at Tenten's.

"Wow," was all he could say. "So that guy doesn't know you have his money?" he said after he recovered from his shock.

"That's right"

"So you're saying I can have all this money?"

"No the money is for this store and I gotta go, see ya!" I said waking at him while I was running out the store. On my way to Haku's/ Zabuza's/Suigestu's/my house I saw the girl I helped earlier today in her house getting him by her dad....

Me: so who do you want as a pair? AngelXItachi, AngelXSasori, AngelXDeidara or AngelXyour choice. And what do you want to know about Angel and Akuma? What do you want future chapters to take place a beach, a school dance, and a school picnic? Put them in order or add your own idea…please review and get more people to read this story!!!

=^w^=


	4. Finally the end of the Jashin damn day!

**English-bold**

Japanese-normal

_Thoughts-italic_

Underline -third language

**Underline bold-all Akuma**

Me- Sup everyone it's me…I forgot to mention AngelXTobi and AngelXHidan will never happen in this story (not because I don't like them or anything but some chapter in the future will explain everything) also Angel's past is pretty bad so if you ever find out about it please don't look down on her

To:gaaraluff146- yeah I'll make it a AngelxDeidara for you and I like the settings so I'll include that too =^w^=

To:Lunarfox's Sliverdusk- I am so mad you stole my kitty! No just kidding I just tell people not to steal it =^w^=

To:Pendragon1-the setting takes place in Konoha and I'll try =^w^=

I watched as the girl gets smacked around before she was sent to her room. I jumped the fence and when I though I found her room I climbed a tree onto her balcony then lightly knocked on her balcony doors/windows. I heard a little yelp and saw her peer out from behind the curtains so I waved at her. "Sup," I said when she opened the doors.

"T-thanks for h-helping me t-today," Hinata stuttered and bowed at me.

"No problem…hey Hinata are you abuse?" I asked her and she stared at me in horror. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone and here's my phone number if you ever need anyone to talk to," I said scribbling down my number and handing it to her. While she was looking at it I jumped to the ground and leaped the fence and continued going to Haku's.

After a few minutes of walking took out my cigarette box when I reached in it was empty. "Dammit," I cursed under my breath and turned down to a dark alley that smelled like rottening fish. When I was through the alley someone put their hand over my mouth and said in a gravelly voice, "What is such a nice little girl like you doing in a place like this?" I mentally sighed and stayed still for a while then the person let me go and chuckled, "Just kidding Angel. So why you here?"

"Same damn reason as always! I need two packs of cigarette and nicotine refills for my electronic cigarette Kisame. And you're wasting my God damn time!" I snapped at him.

"Someone's PMSing," Kisame laughed at me.

"Shut the Hell up!" I shouted as my face got red.

"I'm just messin' with you, come in and I'll get your stuff for you," Kisame said getting on top of the dumpster and leaped over the fence with me following closely behind him.

"Here's the nicotine and the c-" I cutted him off by snatching the cigarette packs out of his hand and shredded the wrapping off and took a long drag.

"Damn I needed that," I said calmly falling on a couch that appeared under me.

"Either your PMS is that bad or you're having a bad day,"Kisame said giving me a questioning look and sitting backwards on a computer chair.

I sighed and put my right arm over my eyes and letted my left arm that holded the cigarette drop to the side of the couch. "What do you know about the group called the Akatsuki?" I said blowing a cloud of smoke from my mouth.

"I'm part of it why?"asked Kisame slumping in his chair.

"You didn't hear what happened at my school or the hospital?" I sat up very quickly and gave him a WTF look. He shook his head and pinched the temples of his nose. "Anyway can I stay here for tonight Kakuzu kicked me out of his house?"

"What you do this time?" he sighed.

"Why does it when something bad happen everyone blames me??" I fumed and Kisame just gave me the I'm not buying it look. "Fine," I sighed,"I just used the ash tray I mean his money suitcase and put my cigarette in it." Kisame howled with laughter and snapped his mouth close when the song Paper Cut by Linkin Park went off. "It's my ring-tone," I reasurred him and flipped it opened. "What the fuck do you want?" I snapped into the phone (never look at caller I.D.)

"Impressive you manage to get Kakuzu to hate you too," Pein's voice crackle at the other end of my phone.

"Me 5 and You 0 . 5 down 5 to go biotch!" I said into the phone with a huge grin on my face.

"Kisame appears to like you and so does Konan that won't be changing any time soon so it's you 5 and me 2," he corrected me and I literally could feel him smirking from the other end.

"Damn you bitch! If you were a plant I'll kill you with my black thumb!" I shouted into the phone and in the background I heard a guy said, "We want-" "-her out," (the second part sounded darker than the other part) '_weird,'_ I thought.

"Make that 5 for muwa and 2 for the dickhead who's talking to me," I said punching the air triumphantly. I heard him roar in anger before he hanged up on me. Before I could take another drag of my cigarette Pein burst through the door and smoke was coming out of his ears. Usually I would make a com-back but I was speechless until he stormed over to me and threw me over his shoulder like a freaken doll! "What the Hell man! Let me down!" I shouted pounding his back and kicking his stomach. He hit the pressure point on the back on my neck and I blacked out. _'Seriously?! Why do I keep blacking out today?!_' I thought angrily to myself before my whole world turned black...again.

"Dammmmmn," I groaned and rubbed the back of my neck.

"You're awake," said a voice I haven't heard yet. When my vision cleared I was face to face to a man with a lot of piercing on his ears like me and Pein and I somehow knew he had a tongue piercing.

"Noooooooooo, I'm sleeping with my eyes open!" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes then added, "No duh I'm awake Sherlock!"

"While you were asleep we took a vote and....we're keeping you!" Konan squealed and clapped her hands together.

"Yay! We get to keep Angel-chan!" a guy with a lollipop mask shouted and tackle me with a hug.

'**_Keep?! I'm not a dog?!' _**I thought angrily and pryed him off me. "I ain't a thing! And you can't own me!" I shouted and glared at all of them. Of all the random things that could pop in my head it just had to be Haku and how he and Zabuza barely had enough money for their wedding.

**_"This could be a sign," _**Akuma smirked at me and I snarled at her.

"Yo! You okay, un?" Deidara waved his hand in front of my face and I snapped out of my thoughts. Then I noticed how close his face was to mine and how mesmerizing his light blue eyes were.

**_'What the Hell? Where the fuck did that come?!"_**I thought to myself but of course Akuma had to hear.

**_"It's love sweetie,"_**Akuma smirked at me.

"Yeah I'm fine so get your freaken hand out of my face," I said through gritting teeth.

**_'No it's not I just been put to sleep too many times today that's all,'_**I quickly thought to Akuma and shoot Deidara a glare. He just rolled his eyes and went back to his seat.

"So now that 's all settled you will be staying here with Konan and me," Pein said calmly and I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't lose my anger.

* * *

Me- so whadda ya think? Review please and give positive comments PLZ =^w^=


	5. The Jashindamn first day of school again

**Bold- English**

Normal-Japanese

_Italic-thoughts_

Underline-third language

**Underline bold-all Akuma**

Monday morning

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Went my alarm clock and hitted the snooze button with my fist. My whole body was aching because for the whole weekend I had to help the Akatsuki move my stuff from my old house to my new house. During that time I learned the Akatsuki were a gang…

Pein-27 (Leader)

Konan-26 (2nd in command)

Sasori-25 (Weapon supplier)

Hidan-22 (torture and interrogation)

Kisame-22 (Drug dealer)

Itachi-21 (Information gatherer)

Kakuzu-21 (Money Manager)

Deidara-19 (Terrorist Bomber)

Zetsu-? (Spy)

Tobi-? (?)

"Angel? Are you awake yet?" Konan asked cracking my door opened.

"Yeah I'm awake," I sighed and rolled out of bed and landed with a thump on the floor. I really didn't want to go to school today or any other day for that matter. The only reason I go to school was because of art and…that's it. I got ready went downstairs and out the door.

"BEEP! BEEP!" "Hey Angel!" Haku shouted and I turned around and Haku was waving at me from his mustang.

"Hey Haku! Can you drive me to school? I left my motorcycle at school." I said and I ran over to the passenger side.

"So how is it?" Haku smiled at me hopfully.

"It'll get better," I smiled as we drove to school.

"So here is your schedulue Miss Angel," Shizune (I spelled her name wrong it's the girl with the pig called Tonton) smiled at me and I was a little creeped out.

"Thanks, I think," I said taking the peice of paper and getting out the office.

"You seemed disturbed," Haku chuckled.

"Damn right I am. No one and I mean no one can be that happy unless they're on crack, yeah that's it she's on crack," I sighed feeling better.

"You know maybe she really is happy and what your schedulue say?" Haku looked over my shoulder curiously.

"Yeah an I'm a Satan from the deepest part of Hell," I said then looked at the list.

1st- History- Kakashi

2nd- Math- Asuma

3rd-Gym- Guy

4th- Science- Oroachimaru

5th- Lunch/ homeroom- Rin

6th- Choir- Anko

7th- Art- Kurenai

"We don't have any classes together," Haku frowned and looked disappointed.

"That's just BS," I snapped then bumped into someone.

"Ah see you still have a cussing problem," Kankuro smirked.

"Excuse me but I don't remember asking for your opinion man whore," I snapped at him.

"Ow that really hurt," Kankuro said acting all depressed.

"Suck it up you pussy and why are you guys here?" I said giving them a look.

"Oh we transfered here,"Temari smiled playfully punching me in the arm.

"That is so freaken sweet!" I said and stole her schedulue then skimmed through it. "We have the same classes!" I smiled then added," Besides choir and art."

---------------

1st period

"" today class we will take about abortion," Kakashi said walking into the class.

"Isn't this History?" Temari said raising her hand and said what was on her mind before Kakashi called her.

"Yes but since there is no Health class or whatever so you'll swich it up hre and there," he sighed. "Why don't you go first Angel? What is your view on abortion?"

"I think the "parents" have no right to kill the baby. After all what the baby do? It's not it's fault the parnts screwed up. And why should it have to pay for it's parents mistakes? The only person who can take a life is God. And those back alley abortion crap? I think it's a load of bull shit and even if abortion becomes illegal people still break the law," I said(I realllllly am against abortion as you can tell)

"So what if you got pregnant at this age?" Kakashi said very suprised at my answer.

"You sayin I'm going to go fuck someone and get preggo? I may do a whole lot of other crap but I'm staying a virgin... oh and if I got preggo I'll never get an abortion, I'm no hypercrite," I finished.

"THat a whole lot of BS! I bet you would get an abortion! Heck I bet you already fucked someone and are preggo!" shouted a girl in the front of the room. I tackled her pulled out a box knife and started to cut her and she screamed. That only got me more ticked so I started to cut her face up until blood was flowing out her mouth......and that is how I was sent to the office before 5 minutes into the class.

------------

3rd period

"Alright my youthful students 100 laps around the gym!" shouted Guy. While the class moaned I shot off running. By the 99th lap Temari and me were still running without breaking a sweat next to each other while the class looked as if they died. (Hey you get in shape running from the cops, gangs, and etc.)

"You know that was kind of harsh?" Temari smiled at me.

"So? You know you never call someone preggo if they're not," I rolled my eyes at her. I saw Itachi ahead of me so I started to race him.

-------------

4th period

"Misssssssss. Angel ssssssssso nisse of you to finally join usssssss," his the freak. _'Okay he's a complete freak,' _I thought.

_**'Don't want to make it worse but blondie's in this class,' **_Akuma purred sweetly.

_'Great just what I need,' _I mentally cried.

"Angel will take a sssssssseat next to Deidara and Hidan and Temari will sit with SSSSShikamaru," snake man hissed. I slowly made my way to my seat which happens to be right between them.

"Hey bitch," Hidan shouted loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"Sup fag," I sighed taking a seat next to him. I loked over at Temari and noticed she was torturing the pinapple head. I took out my phone and texted-

*-*and u say i hav issus?

*^-^* u aint stuck w/a lazy ass

"Angel what are you doing?" snake man said.

"Something," I shrugged not looking up from my cell phone on my lap.

"Detention!" he shouted.

With that said I looked up and said," For what? Answering your question?"

"TO THE OFFISSSE NOW!" he shouted and I shrugged slinging my bag over my shoulder and pulled out a cigarette and smoked it.

-------------

5th period

"Why where you late?" Pein asked me. I shrugged and sat next to Temari.

"Aready smoked?" Kisame chuckled messing up my hair.

"So? You got a problem with that? I didn't choose to go to this damned Hell hole," I growled at him for treating me like a kid.

DURING LUNCH

"A-Angel-san...c-can I eat with you?" Hinata studdered nervously.

"Sure," I smiled making room for her at the table. "Hey Temari this is Hinata," I introduced them to each other.

She raised and eyebrow and said, "So Hinata what's your connection to Angel?"

"Huh?" the confused girl said.

"I mean how you a sweet girl like you get mixed up with a twisted girl like her," Temari pointed her pinky in my direction.

"Hey! I ain't that twisted," I said defensly.

"Not yet," Temari smirked at me.

"W-well s-she saved me f-from Hidan-san," Hinata said figeting with her fingers.

"Ah so that's the story. Makes scense since she-" Temari cut herself off.

"It's alright Temari. Hinata should know," I sighed and I told her my story FLASHBACK!

_"Hey bitch why the Hell did you bite me!?!" shouted a very buffed highschooler. A teriffied 12 year old girl cowered agaist the wall in fear. "Well? Answer me!" he shouted and slapped her. She wimpered in pain and curled into a ball as the boy and his friends continued to attack her. Then two adults showed up and the little girl whimpers, "Mom! Dad! Help me!"_

_"You can't do a God damn thing right and why should we help you?" her mom said in disgusted._

_"When there done you will be punished you bitch," her dad growled at her. _

"I blacked out and when I came through the boys where dead and my parents knocked out in a puddle of blood. I ran away, ended up in Japan, meet Haku and now I'm here,"I finished and Hinata looked at me wide-eyed.

"And somewhere aong the way you became this," Temari motioned her hand at me.

"Hey! What the Hell bitch you acting like I'm some kind of prick!" I shouted at her.

"So you're like a superhero!" Hinata said with sparkles in her eyes.

I sweat-dropped and Temari had milk sprayed out her mouth then laughed, "Why the Hell would you think that?"

"Well because she saved me so that means she's a hero right?" Hinata cocked her head to one side. Before we could answer she added," How did you two meet?"

"Ah it all started with a peice of gum," Temari and me said in unison.

We were on a bus to juvi. We were in the seat me to each other but we ignored each other. Then a Bitch came over and pushed my foot off the seat Temari was in and I cussed her out and kicked her where it really hurt without moving the rest of my body and she left. Temari was watching the whole thing and she reached into her pocket to get a peice of gum but cussed under her breath when there wasn't one. I asked her what was wrong she took me I gave her a stick of my gum and by God o mighty spearmint was her favorite gum too and we been friends ever since.

* * *

Sorry for the long update but I'm a lazy ass and I kinda had a writer block and I have insomia so hope the chap was good enough for you..... the next chap will take sometime so heads up and Gomen!

=^w^=


End file.
